In multi-carrier systems, data is transmitted on multiple subcarriers and then collected at a receiver for the multi-carrier system. OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) symbols are used by some multi-carrier systems where the transmitted data is modulated on several closely spaced orthogonal subcarriers. Frame synchronization is typically required for the receiver to demodulate the multi-carrier signals received over the communication medium.
Some multi-carrier communication systems utilize one or more unique symbols in a preamble for frame synchronization, such as the SYNCM symbol in the G3-PLC standard for PLC (power line communication) systems. If the detection of this frame synchronization symbol is the only technique used for frame synchronization in a receiver; however, frame synchronization cannot be reliably achieved if the frame synchronization symbol (e.g., SYNCM symbol) is significantly degraded or destroyed by impulsive noise or narrow band interference. Further, such impulsive noise and narrow band interference occur frequently in PLC channels, making frame synchronization difficult or unachievable when the impulsive noise degrades or destroys the SYNCM symbol in G3-PLC communications.